


Day 8: Doctor

by GemmaRose



Series: Ten Days of Lawlu 2018 [8]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Humor, Inappropriate Use of Stethoscope, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14864676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: “Nice scrubs.” he let go of Luffy’s hand to gesture to the shiny pink mockery of a nurse’s outfit his boyfriend was wearing.“Like it?” Luffy beamed, stepping in closer to Law.“Very much.”





	Day 8: Doctor

“Luffy?” Law looked around as he kicked the door shut behind him. Their little studio apartment didn’t have many hiding places, but Luffy had a certain gift for surprising him. He shucked off his raincoat, hanging it next to his boyfriend’s mostly-dry one, and kicked off his shoes as he headed into the main room. Luffy wasn’t in the kitchen, or napping on the couch with Dango Lion, and a quick check proved he wasn’t in the bathroom either. Which left only one place for him to be.

Law approached the screens he’d set up to partition off their bedroom area from the rest of the apartment, careful to step around the squeaky boards, and now that he was listening he could hear muffled giggles under the ambient noise of the AC. Luffy was waiting to ambush him, then? Law felt his lips curl up in a smile, eyeing up the folding frame that separated him from his boyfriend. The panel between them looked about ready to pop out, and the whole thing could use a good wash anyways.

“Gonna have to try harder next time.” he said, and Luffy’s giggling stopped. A split second later he was rewarded with a yelp as he sent the folding screen toppling down on his boyfriend, and Luffy was quick to pop back up with an adorable little pout on his face.

“No fair!”

“That was entirely fair.” Law scoffed, offering Luffy a hand. His boyfriend took it, letting Law pull him to his feet, and Law raised an eyebrow as he finally saw what was probably the reason Luffy had been waiting to ambush him. “Nice scrubs.” he let go of Luffy’s hand to gesture to the shiny pink mockery of a nurse’s outfit his boyfriend was wearing.

“Like it?” Luffy beamed, stepping in closer to Law.

“Very much.” Law settled his hands on Luffy’s hips, drawing his boyfriend closer. Luffy’s arms wrapped around his neck, and Law eagerly returned the kiss he was given.

“Well, Doctor.” Luffy’s eyes shone as they pulled apart, his voice dipping in an adorable, if ineffectual, attempt at sounding seductive. “I think it’s time for your check-up.” he stepped back, palms sliding slowly down Law’s arms until their hands joined, and Law let himself be lead to their bed. For all that Luffy was the more adventurous of the two of them, it was rare for his partner to be the one to suggest introducing a new kink to their sex life. When he did, though, Law supposed that this _was_ how he typically went about it.

“Sit.” Luffy instructed him, and Law made himself comfortable on the edge of the bed as Luffy turned to look for something in an impractically small bag, just as pink as his dress and with a white plus sign on it. A bag on the floor which, combined with the indecently short skirt on Luffy’s dress, gave him a very nice view of his boyfriend’s bare ass. Okay, maybe he’d have to ask Luffy to wear this one again sometime.

Luffy made a small sound of triumph, and straightened up to turn and face Law with a cheap stethoscope in his hands. “Alright.” he strode back over to the bed, and Law swallowed as his boyfriend made to straddle his lap. The skirt rode up when Luffy’s legs spread, and when Law tore his eyes from the rising hemline he found his boyfriend wearing an unfairly attractive smirk. “I’ll need you to take off your pants for this.” he said, holding up the bell of the stethoscope.

Aaand there went the mood. Law snorted, biting back a full laugh as he brought a hand up to wrap around Luffy’s. “That’s not what this is used for.”

Luffy pouted, and Law couldn’t resist leaning in to give him a quick, gentle kiss. “I think,” he murmured, hooking a finger in the front of Luffy’s dress where it hung loose to accommodate non-existant breasts, “ _someone_ needs a refresher on what this is meant for.”

“Oh?” Luffy shifted on his lap, and Law grabbed the stethoscope to move it to hang around his own neck.

“Let’s see if a practical demonstration helps jog your memory.” he purred, and tugged down on the zipper. Oh yeah, he was definitely asking Luffy to wear this one again.

**Author's Note:**

> Dango Lion is Luffy's pet chow-chow. They're called lion dogs, so like, i couldn't _not_.


End file.
